Setting Sun
by xIcyChanx
Summary: Ed narrowed her eyes ominously and glared at him with great ferocity, though the furious blush failed to be concealed. She spoke, and Roy stared longingly at her blood red, swollen lips as they moved. "You bastard...What do you think you were doing? We're in the office, Colonel." [Roy/Fem!Ed] Slight mature content ahead.


_SETTING SUN_

"...and you know how that goes! That bastard attacked me out of nowhere and then BAM! An explosion! Can you believe it!? If Al hadn't been there to stop him then he would have blown up the building! And of course I didn't do it myself afterwards...but yeah...heh. Anyway! After that Al dragged me to the hospital to have me checked for any wounds and you know what? I was fine!"

Roy sighed as he strained to focus on Ed who was currently telling the story of what had taken place during the mission she had just come back from. She had been at it for an hour already and he did everything in his power to not tune her out and go into dreamland. Well, it _was _his fault she was here in the first place since he was the one who claimed her vague written report to be insufficient and called her over here the very next day for an oral report. And now she was going into exceptional detail, so different from her three-hundred and something words written report. Most of the words there were used up for her own views of the situation (which no-one cared about), referring to the murderer as 'that bastard' and insults both directed at her opponent and _him._

Roy placed an elbow on that large desk of his and rested his chin in his open palm as he gazed at Edeline, who was currently babbling about how Alphonse never believed her when she claimed to be unharmed. The Elric siblings had managed to regain their bodies, though Ed was ultimately unable to retrieve her missing leg. Alphonse had been back in his body for three years now and Roy was pleased to be informed that they'd continue to serve the military. Normally he wouldn't have been, but ever since he started having unexpected feelings for a certain blonde alchemist everything started turning upside-down.

Every time he cast his mind back to the moment she revealed her true gender and name to him, he couldn't help chuckling at the pure shock that was sure to have been showing on his face. That had been two years ago. Ever since then something had been developing inside of him and now it had blossomed fully; he had feelings for his youngest subordinate and he couldn't for the life of him understand _why_. What was worse was that when he had eventually realised it (he nearly screamed) he had thought it was some stupid crush that would be forgotten with time. However, it was two years later and here he was, checking her out as she stood in front of him and giving her report. If anyone, especially Ed...and Al, were to ever find out about this he'd most likely be killed. By what means, it was still unknown.

But then again, there were nights when he'd think about these things, what he could have with Ed, pros and cons of the situation and the fact that she...might feel the same. Of course if she did, she was hiding it perfectly because it seemed like she was treating him like she always did. And she was. Just like him. Though _he _was harbouring a stupid crush. So what if she was harbouring one too? It was a stupid thought, but he decided to act upon it one day. He'd ask her, most likely sarcastically, and see what her answer will be.

However, things were not so simple for him. Since the beginning of last year he had started noticing little things about her that had changed with time. Things that, he was embarrassed to admit, made him stumble over his words like a stupid teenager experiencing his first crush. She would by no means act more maturely, but it was by chance that he realised she had grown taller. Much taller. When they had accidentally bumped into each other at the cafeteria a few months ago, Roy had been startled when she came almost face to face with him. He hadn't been anticipating a full picture of her crimson lips and had been staring at her with his jaw on the floor like an idiot, his face resembling a tomato. She even looked at him weirdly before muttering a brief and irritated apology and rushing off, leaving Roy to gather his wits. The fact that he had had a dirty dream with the two of them being the protagonists the previous night hadn't helped much either.

Realising he had spaced out Roy tried to focus on Ed's voice as she furiously described a certain scene of her and Alphonse arguing about Truth-knows-what. He looked back down at the blank sheet of paper in front of him, and with a grimace remembered he was supposed to be taking notes of what the blonde was saying. He heaved an almost inaudible sigh and picked up his pen. Ed was not even giving him much attention anymore, too engrossed with telling her tale. The way her face was slightly flushed from talking without pause made her look incredibly cute in Roy's eyes.

She paced the office as she gave reasons as to why exactly she was the one who was right and not Alphonse and Roy didn't find that important enough to jot down. So he rummaged through his drawer for a pencil and, after getting a piece of paper without lines, started drawing. He was a fairly capable drawer and he had become fond of the activity after proving to be a great way to pretend to be doing paperwork. He just hoped Hawkeye hadn't discovered his multiple drawings of Edeline. He doubted that though, since he always took them home with him.

He gazed at Ed carefully to see how he'd start his work of art. He gave up after a moment of scrutinising though. She was moving too fast and too much for him to keep a steady picture in his mind. Besides, he'd drawn her with that outfit multiple times already as well as with a cute-angry expression, so he figured he'd try something different. He let his hand lead the way.

He didn't even know what Ed was talking about now, for he had completely tuned her out and focused solely on his drawing. It was coming out better than he initially thought it would and he found himself highly entertained. The picture was turning out larger than he had intended to, but that didn't put him off in the slightest. He continued until he had finished the face and hair, which he had let down for once since he had been fantasising about it many times, and then paused to think about the position of the body. From the size of the head, most of the body must be cut off for it didn't all fit on the page. He fiddled with the pencil and frowned as he considered his options. He mentally crossed out the current outfit and instead tried imagining her in a dress. But what kind of dress? Whether it was long or short didn't matter, since he wouldn't be able to draw that part, so he just had to think of the top part.

He thought long and hard about it, like it really mattered but ended up crossing the dress out of his list as well. A few minutes later he came up with something, something he had dreamed about once. It was Ed on all fours on his bed with the covers wrapped around her body feebly, but not covering much of her cleavage. He remembered that part of the dream perfectly; she was beautiful, with her hair down and pulled to one side as her blonde locks fell over her shoulder delicately while one of her hands kept the white fabric in place. The look she was giving him was enough to turn him on just by visualising it. Her eyes were a soft gold, without the hardness they usually held inside. It was the way her eyes turned when she was completely at ease, when she was looking at or caring for Alphonse. The smile that adorned her face was sweet but precariously seductive and just the fact that she wore nothing but his bed covers enhanced its effect.

Roy bit his lip as he stared at his drawing uncertainly. He just realised he had been drawing that picture all along, for the way her hair fell over her shoulder and her expression were exactly like in his dream. Swallowing, he reassured himself that no-one was ever going to set eyes on any of his sketches, so why not entertain himself by drawing Ed naked in his bed?

He tightened his hold on his pencil and started on her small shoulders, with the one the covers didn't conceal. He continued with the arm and hand, which was holding the sheet and then started on the other one which was supporting her body. Once that was done, he started on the sheet, creating several curves and creases while letting it fall in front so a good amount of her chest was visible until eventually letting it coat the bed around her. One of her legs was showing slightly from behind, so he quickly did that too and then started adding small touches here and there to perfect it. He debated whether to try with shading, but decided against it; from the looks of it Ed's story was coming to an end and the last thing he wanted was to get caught drawing her naked while she was practically telling him something important.

Deciding to put the sketch in his drawer until he was free to go, Roy straightened and stared at the blonde, as if paying attention.

"...Despite all of that though, Al was the one who won in the end. I mean, how the hell does he do it? He always seems to have perfect points to support his argument with and I'm left speechless! Well...I guess Al has the gift... Anyway, after that we just came back here and I wrote my report on the train as usual."

Ed finally stopped talking and looked at the Colonel, who for the first time in – Roy glanced at the clock – two and a half hours reacted and nodded.

"I see..." was all he could say. The sun had already begun to set and was making the sky a mesmerising pink with hues of orange and blue. It was truly an alluring sight, but that wasn't what caught Roy's attention. It was the way the light illuminated Ed's golden hair and made her tanned skin gain a captivating sparkling effect. Her eyes shined as she stared at him confusedly, probably wondering why he wasn't commenting on her tale. Roy could see all the colours of the sky reflect in those orbs.

He stared at her hungrily and all those dreams he had had over the years came rushing through his mind at that very moment. With his eyes locked on her luscious lips, he shut down all thinking and stood up from his chair abruptly, surged forward unexpectedly and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her to his chest. Edeline yelped in surprise as the wind was knocked out of her and she struggled to comprehend what exactly had just happened. The force with which he came at her compelled her to take a few steps back to regain her footing and she ended up forcing Roy to take a few steps forward. In an instant she found herself struggling for breath against his hungry mouth which was currently attempting to devour her.

He hadn't even realised how much he had wanted her these two years and now that he could finally taste her cherry lips was like a dream come true. But that soon led to the need for more, so Roy deepened the kiss when he cupped both her cheeks and pushed her face against his harder. Her lips were so soft and delicious with a faint taste of cherries and apple pie, it made Roy going crazy for more. He was losing himself in her spell.

He heard Ed gasp when he started licking and biting her lower lip passionately. He grunted with rapture as he tried to make her open her mouth and tightened his hold on her as he deepened the kiss even further. Roy knew she was inexperienced in this sort of thing, but he couldn't care less. Even he started out like that and now he was basically an expert. He knew he should slow down, to pull away for breath, but couldn't bring himself to. If he broke the kiss now he'd have to face Ed's wrath and he just wasn't ready. Her lips were just too inviting to let go of.

Ed must have been desperate for air, for she started attempting to get out of his firm hold. She moaned and the sound sent excited shivers down his spine. As she did so, she had opened her mouth and Roy's tongue didn't falter a second and dived inside to explore the new territory. She froze in her actions and seemed to rethink trying to stop him. The touch of his tongue on her own made goosebumps rise on her body and she found herself pausing to enjoy this new sensation. Now almost reluctantly, her hands went up to rest on his, which were still cupping both her cheeks and keeping her head in place as he attacked her mouth. The blonde ventured to remove them to no avail.

"Must'ng..." she growled angrily against his mouth, trying her best to not start kissing back and Roy paused, as his hands loosened their grip on her face. He had to stop, or he'd end up suffocating her.

He pulled away reluctantly a second later and they were both panting for air. Roy was stunned into silence not only by his actions but with Ed's dishevelled look that moment as well. He had to avert his gaze to stop himself from attacking again. She was too hot like this.

Immediately after her mouth was freed, Ed looked to the side and used the sleeve of her red coat to wipe her mouth as she panted. She cleared her throat and swallowed what she guessed was a mix of hers and Roy's saliva. Roy mirrored her actions and when he gathered the courage to look at her again, she was glaring at him with a hand to her mouth, as if blocking any further attempts at contact. She was just too damn cute.

"God," Roy panted, a smirk appearing on his face out of habit and without his consent. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Ed narrowed her eyes ominously and glared at him with great ferocity, though the furious blush failed to be concealed. She removed her hand from her mouth and spoke,leaving Roy to stare longingly at her blood red, swollen lips as they moved. "You bastard...What do you think you were doing? We're in the office, _Colonel_."

The emphasis on his rank made him cringe, for he knew the severity of his actions. Having any kind of unprofessional relationship with a subordinate was against military rules and making out with one in his office was probably much worse.

He was at a loss but couldn't help enjoying the fierce blush dirtying Ed's cheeks. She was livid, he could tell, but he was sure the blush was more out of embarrassment than anger. He hadn't missed the way her lips had twitched upwards in a smirk while she had been admonishing him, either. Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, he smiled, albeit a little guiltily. "My apologies, Fullmetal." It was taking all he had not to shut up any further communication with words and claim her lips again.

Ed crossed her arms under her bust in response and stared at him disbelievingly. Roy was politely and very discreetly staring at her breasts which were sadly wrapped in a bandage, though the bumps had started to show slightly after she had turned sixteen. After a moment, she uncrossed her arms and rubbed her temples while sighing. "What the hell were you thinking?" she asked in a low voice, looking away from him. Roy shifted his weight from one foot to another awkwardly. What could he possibly say now? Had he completely thrown any kind of trust Ed had developed for him over the years out of the window?

He could do nothing but stare at the most beautiful woman in the world who just so happened to be the only one he couldn't have, the only one who didn't want him. Lowering his head depressingly, he stared at their feet. He blinked. She hadn't taken a step back from him to retrieve her invaded personal space. She hadn't moved at all. In fact, she seemed to be even closer to him, and now that he thought about it, he could even feel her breath down his neck with each exhale.

Lifting his head back up with renewed confidence and hope, he observed how her deep golden eyes stared intensely at him almost regretfully and how her hands twitched with restraint. He stared right back, all the while trying his best not to recall certain dreams he had had, and especially the one from which he had drawn the picture.

Edeline was the one who broke eye contact, and Roy was suddenly aware of everything around them again instead of drowning helplessly in those golden pools. His gaze trailed downwards, from her eyes to her rosy and swollen lips to her neck, lingering on her concealed breasts until they eventually passed her hips. His eyes went back up to her face. She knew he was staring and he could feel the desperate need to reclaim her lips arise once more. If he acted on impulse again though he didn't know how everything would turn out. Damn it, how stupid had he been! Ed was here for a reason. She was here to give a very important description of her latest mission and Roy was supposed to have been listening to her doing so instead of checking her out and drawing pictures of her naked in his bed. That was against the rules and after the intimate moment they had just shared Ed could easily go to the Fuhrer and proclaim she had been sexually harassed or even abused by her commanding officer.

But then again, this was Ed, everyone but him thought she was male, so she wouldn't just throw away all her efforts merely because he had kissed her, right? It wasn't likely, Ed wasn't like that.

Taking a deep breath, he realised he was about to take advantage of that as his hand moved without his consent and cupped her cheek. He hadn't paid much attention to it before, but her skin was so soft he found himself wondering whether the rest of her body was as smooth as her cheek.

When the blonde didn't smack his hand away like he thought she would, Roy tenderly wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Her smell was so enticing he wanted his whole house to smell just like her; like flower shampoo mixed with cherries, a faint trace of apple pie and Ed's unique scent. He wanted to hold her like this while all his dreams became reality. He wanted to breathe her in, to stroke her hair and make her moan his name in pleasure. He felt an intense feeling of yearning in his chest and only now realised how much he actually wanted to hear her say his name, not his rank, his surname or some kind of insult, but his name.

"Colonel..." Ed started as she gazed uncertainly in his eyes. He knew she was apprehensive and almost reluctant to have something more with him other than the usual and comfortable bastard-shorty relationship they had shared for so many years. Ed was nineteen now – an adult, he reminded himself – and Roy could easily point out the changes from when she was twelve. He knew Ed wasn't one to let fear get in the way of her emotions and wants, but the dubious look she was giving him made him realise that indeed she was unsure about this. Did she think it wouldn't work out?

Roy purposely ignored the look she was giving him and focused on not letting the disappointment he felt show on his face. He'd do anything to have her, even for one damn night.

He stroked her cheek with is thumb as gently as possible and she relinquished as she closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation. The way the different hues of the sky illuminated her features and reflected in her eyes was so alluring Roy felt himself falling.

No. He had already fallen, he came to realise. A long time ago. This wasn't a stupid crush like he had originally thought it was. It was love; he had fallen in love with her. Oh _God_, he was in love with her!

The sudden revelation was unexpected and it made Roy's eyes widen a fraction as his heart started beating a mile a minute. When had that happened? He couldn't be in love with her; this was Ed, his subordinate, the bratty kid who he had dragged in the military for his own personal gain. He had been under the impression she was a boy for so many years as well. He couldn't just fall in love with her!

He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt her relax in his arms and put her hands on his chest, making him wonder if she could feel his rapid heartbeat. His hand lowered to her lower waist and she blushed before quickly burying her red face in his chest. He smiled; she was just too cute this way. How come he hadn't noticed before?

Resting the hand which had been cupping her cheek on top of her blonde head, he attempted to stroke her hair. It was so smooth, so soft, he wanted to take out the ponytail and stroke her like that all night until she fell asleep.

She hummed gently, snuggling tentatively further in his chest, and Roy felt completely at ease. He was lucky; everyone had gone home already so it was just him and Ed. He had had to sit with the blonde overtime for her oral report, which was due tomorrow and at first he had been incredibly annoyed, but now he wouldn't trade this moment for anything in the world.

They stayed like that for quite a while when Roy let the hand stroking her hair fall to his side. He took a deep breath to ensure he wouldn't be capturing her lips again, before reaching out to his chest and lifting her head up softly by her chin. She gazed at him inquiringly, her face still slightly flushed, before Roy lost himself again and leaned forward, making their lips touch.

She tensed briefly but didn't pull away. Before he had been rough and held her against her will, but now he was being as gentle as possible and was giving her the opportunity to break the contact if she wished. Before he had been overpowered by lust and need but now that that had left his system, the only thing remaining was love in its purest form. He wanted her to know that, but at the same time didn't. He was hesitant to voice his feelings, for that was sure to make them both feel uncomfortable and the last thing he wanted was to break this peaceful – for once – moment.

He stroked her cherry lips with his in gentle movements and she was more than willingly responding by wrapping her arms around his neck and allowing him to pull her closer. After only a moment's hesitation, Roy licked her lip, getting the taste of the cherries she had most likely eaten, and she surprised him by allowing entrance to her mouth not even a second later. She moaned when their tongues touched and he felt a disturbance in his pants upon hearing the sound. Roy massaged her tongue with his own as the blonde lowered her hands from his neck and placed them back on his chest, where she fisted them, grabbing his uniform and pulling him closer. His hands went up to her cheeks again and then lowered to caress her neck.

His touch was like electricity on her skin, and Ed had never realised how deep her feelings for this man actually went.

Roy grabbed hold of her coat and started tugging it off her shoulders, only to pause with hesitation. He didn't want to move too fast for her and risk shattering the moment, but when Ed assured him it was alright by placing a hand on top of his and urging him to continue, he felt his pants tighten even more as an involuntary moan escaped his lips.

The coat fell to the floor by her legs in a heap and Roy was fast to get his hands on the newly offered skin. He rubbed her arms tenderly, feeling goosebumps rise on them as he did so. The next step was her ponytail. He wanted it out. His hands were shaking as he grasped the band before gently pulling it out, her locks immediately framing her round face and falling all the way down to her waist and over her shoulders.

He threw the ribbon band aimlessly on the floor with the coat, grabbed a handful of her hair none too gently and started running his fingers through her silky locks, loving the sensation on his fingers.

He felt like he had been waiting for this moment all his life.

Ed emitted another moan against his mouth and cupped his cheek as he leaned in further, making her place a foot behind her as she leaned back slightly.

This was one of the most amazing moments in his life, Roy came to realise as he rubbed her hips affectionately, and slightly teasingly, immediately getting a response out of her. She pushed herself forward against him but Roy was starting to get desperate for air. He broke the contact and his lips twitched into a small smirk as he caught a glimpse of disappointment on Ed's face when he did so. She opened her eyes a moment later than him and Roy placed a brief kiss on her lips, his hands half entangled in her hair and half cupping her cheeks. He smiled cheekily at her and rested his forehead against hers.

"...Bastard," Ed panted as a smirk crept up on her face. Her eyes had gained that honey golden hue he had always dreamed of having directed at him and not at Alphonse, and now that he had obtained it he felt complete. His smirk widened as they stared at each other like two teenagers who were keeping their relationship a secret from the world.

"Shorty," he retorted and got a scowl out of Ed. He chuckled and pulled her flush against him, his hands trailing downwards towards the very lower part of her waist. He heard Ed growl. "Watch it with your hands bastard." He smirked and placed his hand on her ass to see her reaction.

Ed squeaked, clearly caught by surprise, and Roy thought it was the funniest sound he had heard in a while. She looked up at him with a glare that could kill. "Your hand is on my ass," she informed him dryly and raised an eyebrow when he raised his innocently. "Oh really?" Ed stuck out her bottom lip and smacked his chest. "You're such a perverted bastard." He laughed heartedly and repositioned his hand on the small of her back. She gave a satisfied nod.

Roy shook his head with a grin, and he took her by surprise when he leaned in close to her and snuggled in her neck, causing her to let out a small gasp. He kissed her all the way up to her jaw line and then pulled back with a teasing smirk. She narrowed her eyes at him, her face a rosy pink and then looked away stubbornly.

Roy let his fingers trail down the side of her face and down her shoulder, where they rested on the hem of her shirt. Ed breathed in deeply and stared at him with an unreadable look. He pressed himself against her and started planting small kisses from her temple all the way down to her neck. Ed expected him to pull back again after he seemingly paused, but instead touched his lips on her neck again and slowly started sucking. Ed started and her eyes widened in shock as she attempted to pull back from him instinctively. "W-what are you d-doing?!" A furious blush covered her face as Roy remained unperturbed by her reaction and grunted, stationing his hands on her so as to stop any attempts at moving.

The blonde's breathing accelerated as she ceased her squirming and tilted her head back for Roy to have easier access. She felt uncomfortable leaving her neck bear like that, for it showed weakness, vulnerability. Roy could do anything to her now and she was sure he knew it. But he wasn't planning on hurting her, and she put her trust in him. Though something was bothering her; something didn't sit well with her.

Roy paused and kissed the now red skin before continuing all the way up to her face and capturing her lips. The kiss was brief, for Ed pulled away and Roy frowned in disappointment.

"Is something wrong?" he whispered in her ear when Ed seemed to be troubled. The blonde sighed and looked at him uncertainly before shaking her head. "I don't know."

Roy tilted his head back as he thought about her answer. "Is it because of that stupid military rule?" His voice came out rougher than he intended to, but Ed didn't seem to even notice; she was probably so used to hearing him talk like that it just seemed normal to her. She looked up at him in mild surprise and then shrugged. "I don't know. It's just...something doesn't feel right Mustang. There's...something wrong with this."

He would never admit that his heart sank at her words. So they didn't seem right to her? She couldn't see them working out? He wanted her more than anything else, but he didn't want to force her into anything. He wanted for it to feel comfortable and _right _to her, and if it didn't he could do nothing to change it. But he guessed that after all those years of constant arguing, obvious shows of aversion and with the way life brought them together in the first place, it was to be expected that she would feel uncomfortable with them like this, acting so...amorously.

He averted his gaze as he thought. To him, it seemed...alright. Of course it was weird having Ed like that but after all those dreams he had had over the last two years it seemed almost natural to him. He needed her like he needed air, and that scared him more than he'd like to admit. It meant that she had some sort of power and control over him. And knowing Ed, were she to ever find out she held that kind of power, she was bound to take advantage of it in situations. Roy swallowed and his thoughts took a turn for the worst until his chain of thought was broken by her voice.

"It's gotten dark," the blonde commented offhandedly as she peered behind him out the window. He turned to follow her gaze and his eyes rested on the black sky of the night, streetlights being the only source of light. When had it gotten so late? Roy stole a glance at the clock and started when he realised it had been almost four hours since Ed had walked through the door. Looking back at Ed, he stared at her back as she picked up her coat and the hair band from the floor and then attempted to slide the red garment over her shoulders. He studied her movements as she flipped her long hair back once she was done. It didn't take a genius to realise she was getting ready to leave. And Roy didn't want her to. He didn't know if he wished to discuss their relationship after the moment they had just shared or not, but he knew for sure that he wanted her here with him.

Before he even knew what he was doing, he was right behind her and wrapping his arms around her middle. He nuzzled his nose in her neck, inhaling her scent as he did so. He felt a sigh escape Ed. "Don't leave yet," he whispered in her ear and slowly slid the coat off her again.

"But..." she tried protesting weakly. Roy shook his head. "Come on, Edeline..." The casual use of her name made her breath hitch and her heartbeat to fasten. Somehow it felt...right to her. Over the years under his command, Roy had used Fullmetal constantly when referring to her, and there had been times when he'd throw a casual Edward in the conversation, but her _real _name was different.

Now, it felt right.

She took a deep, shuddering breath before turning around and pulling him forward until their lips met. Roy was taken aback by her abrupt actions and took a moment to respond, but eventually clasped her shirt and pulled her flush against him, where he was sure she could feel the tightness in his pants.

He moaned with excitement when Ed's hands started undoing his military jacket and once it was off, she broke their lip contact and threw it on the floor with hers before recapturing his lips. Now, Roy was only wearing a casual white button up shirt of his, the one which he always wore underneath his uniform. He could feel Ed's hands against his chest better now and he felt his heart beat like crazy when she undid the top button. Roy tore his lips away from hers but they didn't leave her skin a second as they left a hot trail of kisses all the way down her neck and shoulder.

Their lips met again and, without thinking, Roy's hands went underneath her tank top and fiddled with the bandage he wanted off her so much. The action caused a surprised gasp to escape Ed and Roy attempted to untie the bandage. He had never seen her without it, and he had always wondered how big her breasts actually _were._ One of her tank top straps slid down from her shoulder as Roy's hands moved underneath it, and when he had successfully untied the bandage, he let it fall to the floor and pulled back slightly to look at her.

Edeline's face was beat red and she had her arms around her chest self-consciously. She clearly wasn't used to not having the bandage. Roy gently pulled her arms away and cupped her cheek in reassurance. She blushed furiously.

Her breasts were larger than he thought and he speculated her being a D-cup. He longed to touch them, and take that tank top off her, but held back, knowing it would most likely be too much for her to take at once.

He snapped out of his thoughts though when he felt another button being done open in his shirt and his head snapped up to stare intensely at Edeline who was blushing hard and giving him an unreadable look. He stared in her eyes to find the answer he wanted and he detected need and desperation. He closed the distance between them when the last button was done open and, with the push from Ed, the shirt slid onto the floor, leaving him shirtless.

Her hands on his uniform and shirt were one thing, but her touch on his bare skin was completely different. He felt as if electricity ran through him as she moved her hands all over his chest, abs and shoulders hungrily, making him groan with rapture. He entangled his fingers in her hair and sucked at her tongue as he led her towards the couch. She moaned when she lay down and Roy came on top of her.

They broke the kiss for air, and Ed was already sweating. Roy gazed at the woman underneath him with want and desire. He had never been convinced that she felt the same way as him, but here she was, letting him have her whole.

If she was taking the risk, then so was he. He kissed her neck as she took several deep breaths and wrapped her arms around his neck. Roy positioned himself better on the scarce space the couch provided and lifted Ed's left leg up off the floor. Their lips met a moment later and Ed's hands were on his cheeks as she brought him as close to her as possible. Grasping her top, Roy pulled at it until both straps had slid down her shoulders and the hem was revealing a little bit of cleavage. Ed was panting already and Roy couldn't say anything different for himself. The tightness in his pants was becoming almost unbearable, and the need to feel Edeline all over intensified.

With a passionate grunt, he slid his arm under her tank top and cupped her breast. She let out a gasp, which was followed by a loud moan and dug her nails in his shoulders, as he felt her nipple harden under his hold.

"M-Mustang..." she said urgently, making Roy pause to look at her. He frowned. There was only one thing he needed to fix for it to be perfect...

"Call me Roy," he breathed and she opened her mouth only to be found speechless. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead, bringing his hands to her face. "Roy...?" she asked finally, making Roy's breath get caught in his throat at the way she said his name. That word, coming out of her lips made it seem completely different in his ears. "Yeah?"

Ed smirked, "Do you really want me to call you that?"

Roy smirked back. "Yeah."

Ed nodded and pushed herself up to a sitting position, confusing Roy slightly. She leaned against his chest and kissed his neck, his arms instantly wrapping around her. "Let's go somewhere else," she suggested, her voice sounding suspiciously seductive. "Not in the office."

Roy caught on immediately and nodded, getting up. Ed followed and they both started picking up their discarded clothing. They quickly slipped the garments back on, Ed leaving out the bandage. Just when she was about to tie her hair up into a messy ponytail, Roy reached out and stopped her movement. She looked at him inquisitively and he shook his head.

"Leave it down," he said, letting his fingers run over her golden locks. "It suits you better this way." Ed blushed but complied and stuffed the hair band into her coat pocket.

They sauntered towards the door, but before Ed turned the knob, she froze and turned back to Roy. He raised an eyebrow in a silent inquiry.

Her face had turned red again and she stared obstinately at their feet. "D-don't tell anyone about this ok?" The question caught him by surprise, but once he recovered he rolled his eyes with a smirk and mocked a salute. "Yes sir," he said, making Ed laugh. He grinned at her. "Don't get used to it."

She shook her head as little chuckles escaped her. "Seriously though, don't tell anyone about his or you're dead."

Roy's smirk widened as he replied. "Why would I? I'm too selfish and I want you all to myself." His retort made her flush but she nodded with a smirk of her own.

He wrapped a hand around her shoulders and opened the door. "Now, let me take you home."

By home, they both knew he meant his house.

* * *

_I'm aware of the OOCness.  
_

_A/N Ok. You have no idea how hard this was to write for me. I wrote it then rewrote it and again and again, but I was not satisfied. It just seemed too damn OOC. And it still does, but I accepted my fate and realised that I couldn't possibly make it anymore in character. Please don't kill me, because I KNOW guys. I know. It's OOC. I'm sorry. But I worked so hard on this and I uploaded it with the intention of getting some usuful feedback so as to somehow make the characters seem more in character in the future. Plus, I'm really interested in finding out whether you liked, loved or hated this. Tell me what you think, please, because I seriously don't know what _I _think of this fic. It took me ages to write but I got to say it took me twice as much to edit. I read and reread this until I managed to learn parts of it by heart. Seriously. I'm hopeless. Ah, let me mention that I can't possibly bring myself to write a lemon. *sigh*_

_Please review, state your opinion freely but please refrain from being rude. That's all. I sincerely hope you enjoy this. :)_


End file.
